


Unsuppressed

by euphowolf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, F/F, Futanari, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphowolf/pseuds/euphowolf
Summary: Yoshiko forgets her suppressants and solicits Hanamaru's immediate help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idea spawned from a conversation about who would be an alpha or an omega in Sunshine! The immediate thought I had was "Yoshiko would be the most useless alpha." Did this have to be omegaverse? No, but I decided it was best to go with the original spirit of the idea. I attempted to read the omegaverse primer but it just confused me, so I went with my own version. Feel free to interpret it as simply futanari if you wish.

It seemed like the lunch bell had barely even rung when Yoshiko skidded by the classroom door, barging in and making a beeline for Hanamaru’s desk. Hanamaru, in the middle of taking her lunchbox out of her desk, tilted her head in confusion.

“Zuramaru!” Yoshiko grabbed her hand and pulled her up, making her nearly spill her lunch in the process. “Come with me for a sec!”

“Y-Yoshiko-chan!” protested Hanamaru, stumbling a little.

“Just come with me!” She dragged the other girl out of the classroom and into the hall. She paid no mind to her girlfriend’s sputtering, and Hanamaru had no choice but to follow.

Yoshiko lead them through the lunchtime rush, never once turning back to look directly at Hanamaru. She was starting to get worried; what could possibly be so urgent that it couldn't wait until after school?

“Yoshiko-chan…” she ventured again.

“Sh! And don't call me Yoshiko!” She came to an abrupt halt and peered around the corner before rounding the next turn. They arrived in front of a door, and Yoshiko pulled it open quickly and shoved Hanamaru inside.

Hanamaru tripped over something in the dimly lit room and had to lean against Yoshiko to keep herself from falling.

“I-Is this the broom closet?” she asked incredulously. Glancing around and spying the various cleaning supplies, she confirmed her suspicions. “Why are we here, zura?” In her nervousness, she couldn't hold back her verbal tic.

Yoshiko didn't answer but instead placed both hands on her shoulders, her grip tight. For the first time, Hanamaru noticed the pink in her cheeks and the strange fervor in her eyes. She stepped a little closer in concern but immediately stopped short when she felt something press up against her thigh. Suddenly, everything became clear.

She sighed in consternation. “Did you forget to take your suppressants this morning?” Now that it was close to mating season, both alphas and omegas were supposed to be on their medication to prevent episodes just like this one.

Yoshiko petulantly hugged Hanamaru closer, resting her forehead on the shorter girl’s shoulder. Her breath was hot in Hanamaru’s ear as she panted heavily.

“Z-Zuramaru… can't take it anymore…”

Hanamaru knew that being in that small enclosed space with her was probably driving Yoshiko crazy. Her own pills suppressed her biological urges, but they couldn’t totally block the pheromones she naturally released.

“Geez… why didn't you go to the nurse's office, zura?”

Yoshiko simply buried her nose more vigorously in the crook of Hanamaru’s neck, inhaling long and deep as if trying to drink her in.

In her head, Hanamaru ran through the options available. “We can't have s-sex in school,” she said aloud, trying to push Yoshiko away a little. The mere thought of it made her reel with embarrassment.

Yoshiko whined piteously and tightened her embrace, making a not-so-subtle attempt to rub her erection against Hanamaru’s legs through their skirts. Despite her medication, Hanamaru felt herself responding just a little to the motion. She realized that the only way to prevent the situation from getting worse was to appease Yoshiko’s desire, even if only temporarily.

Hanamaru gingerly pried her girlfriend off of herself, holding her at arm’s length. “W-We can’t do _it_ in the broom closet, zura!” Yoshiko began to protest, but Hanamaru took a shuddering breath and plunged on. “If you promise to be good until after school, I’ll s-suck you off for now, okay?”

Hanamaru covered her face immediately, feeling the blush creeping up her neck. She could hardly believe that those words had come out of her mouth.

After a few long seconds of silence, she peeked through her fingers at her girlfriend. Yoshiko looked completely dumbstruck, her jaw hanging open as she stared speechlessly back at Hanamaru.

“You… I…” she stammered, for the moment shocked out of her reverie.

Hanamaru went back to hiding behind her hands. She was starting to feel a little silly about the suggestion and wanted very much to just leave the broom closet and go back to the classroom. “Nevermind, zura! Let’s just go to the nurse’s office and get you some suppressants…”

“What? No!” Yoshiko snapped out of it and grabbed Hanamaru’s wrists, forcing her to reveal her face. “The great fallen angel Yohane commands you to…” Her voice trailed off and she gulped. “You know!” she finished lamely.

Hanamaru bit her lip, then nodded. “Okay.”

The two shifted awkwardly in the enclosed space, trading places so that Yoshiko could brace herself against the wall. Hanamaru hesitantly knelt down, sitting back on her haunches as she looked up uncertainly. Yoshiko was practically panting with excitement, barely keeping her alpha instincts in check.

“Just one time, okay? And then we need to go back to the classroom.”

“I know, I know!” Yoshiko scuffed her shoes against the ground impatiently.

At long last, Hanamaru unzipped the other girl’s skirt, letting it pool at her feet and revealing the straining bulge beneath. Shakily, she pulled down on waistband of Yoshiko's panties, carefully freeing her cock. Yoshiko let out a sensual sigh as she stepped out of her underwear, and Hanamaru realized belatedly that she had probably been nursing her erection all morning.

Still self-conscious, Hanamaru reached out to stroke Yoshiko’s shaft. It seemed to harden even more in her hands as she ran her fingers up its length. Yoshiko growled low in her throat and pivoted her hips forward, trying in frustration to increase the friction of the other girl's touches. Hanamaru obliged, tightening her grip as she pumped up and down slowly.

Yoshiko settled down momentarily as Hanamaru continued to stroke her, but the stimulation only served to increase her burning need for release. Unable to contain herself, she blurted, “Aren't you gonna use your mouth?”

Hanamaru stopped what she was doing and frowned. “I-I will!” she insisted.

“O-Okay then! Just making sure!”

Hanamaru huffed and pouted a little. “Geez, Yoshiko-chan, you're so impatient when you're in heat.” She removed one hand to delicately tuck her hair behind one ear, trying to hide her reddening cheeks with the movement. Then, with excruciating slowness, she leaned in.

Yoshiko jolted as Hanamaru’s trembling lips made contact with the tip of her cock, but her girlfriend held her in place by squeezing the base of her shaft. Hanamaru took her time, letting her tongue snake out just a little to catch a bead of the other’s precum. She swirled a slow circle right over the most sensitive area, and for a dizzying second Yoshiko worried that she would come right then and there without any further urging. Thankfully, Hanamaru withdrew, tilting Yoshiko’s cock up so that she could press her tongue against the side instead. Almost lazily, she traced up Yoshiko’s length with long, unhurried licks. She continued to massage the lower half with one hand while steadying herself against her lover’s thigh with the other.

Lost in the sensation, Yoshiko shut her eyes and exhaled heavily, her erection throbbing. After an entire morning’s worth of being hopelessly turned on and having no control over it, it was painfully cathartic to get relief for her raging boner. It felt like Hanamaru’s tongue and hands were everywhere, and each touch only made her harder.

Sensing that Yoshiko was almost at her limit, Hanamaru gave her shaft a few more licks, then finally slid the tip into her mouth. Yoshiko cried out as Hanamaru bobbed her neck up and down, taking her a little deeper inside each time. The sound of her sucking wetly at Yoshiko’s cock seemed to echo in Hanamaru's ears, reminding her again and again that they were doing this during school hours.

Yoshiko writhed against the wall. Every fiber in her body was screaming at her to ram her cock as far down Hanamaru’s throat as it would go, just as if she was having sex in full heat. The need to _fuck_ was nearly overpowering. In some small corner of her brain, however, the last vestiges of rationality she was clinging to held her back. Torn between her desperate desire for gratification and her determination to not hurt her girlfriend, she instead reached out and softly placed a hand on Hanamaru’s head, pushing down gently.  

Not used to taking so much into her mouth at once, Hanamaru stifled a moan against her lover’s erection, sending a chill of pleasure up Yoshiko’s spine. The constricting of Hanamaru’s throat as she swallowed put the sweetest pressure upon the alpha’s cock, and despite herself, she began to bounce her hips a little.

“H-Hanamaru,” she panted, for once not using the ridiculous nickname she always favored. “D-Don’t stop…” Unable to control her own actions, she thrust forward and back, no longer heeding reason. Hanamaru, surprised by the sudden movement, tightened her grip on Yoshiko’s length, her tongue sliding roughly against the tip as she attempted to lean her head backwards. All of a sudden, Yoshiko felt a familiar clenching sensation in her balls.

“W-Wait!” she gasped out, her eyelids fluttering open, but it was too late.

Yoshiko’s orgasm came fast and hard. Hanamaru squeaked as the semen hit her tongue and instinctively pulled away, her girlfriend’s cock popping out of her mouth. Cum continued to spurt forth, and it landed on her nose and cheeks. Too stunned to move, they could only stare at each other in shock as Yoshiko emptied the rest of her load right onto her lover.

As her cock finally went limp and her senses returned, Yoshiko began to fully comprehend what just happened. A blush crept up her neck and she trembled.

“Yoshiko...chan?” ventured Hanamaru after several long seconds of silence.

Yoshiko threw up her arms and covered her face. “S-Stupid Zuramaru!” she yelled, sliding down the wall until she was sitting the floor with her knees up against her chest. “T-This is your fault!”

“ _My_ fault?” Hanamaru was bewildered. “ _You’re_ the one who -”

“Aaaaah!” Yoshiko yelled louder. Hanamaru, afraid that someone outside would hear, shushed her.

“I-It’s okay, Yoshiko-chan! I know you didn’t mean to!” She fished her handkerchief out of her cardigan’s pocket and tugged on Yoshiko’s sleeve to show her. “I can just clean it off, zura! It’s okay!”

Yoshiko stopped her wailing and slowly lowered her arms. The expression she wore was one of complete mortification and guilt, and Hanamaru couldn’t help but smile a little.

“It’s fine, see?” she did her best to make her tone reassuring; she knew that her girlfriend was particularly vulnerable after orgasm.

Yoshiko watched as Hanamaru wiped away the cum dripping down her face as best she could. She dug out her own handkerchief and rubbed at a spot Hanamaru had missed, not looking her in the eyes.

“S...Sorry,” she muttered. “I just… it felt so good and…”

“You don’t have to apologize, zura. More importantly…” She glanced at the space between Yoshiko’s legs. “Are you feeling better now?”

Yoshiko stopped what she was doing and pondered the question. “W-Well, I…” She paused as Hanamaru looked at her expectantly. The omega’s honey-brown eyes were filled with concern, and under their gaze, Yoshiko could feel herself beginning to harden again. This did not go unnoticed by Hanamaru, who frowned deeply.

“Oh, Yoshiko-chan,” she sighed.

Yoshiko could hardly contain her embarrassment. “I-I can’t help it! It’s mating season! And you… you smell so good…”

Hanamaru shook her head in exasperation. “Geez, Yoshiko-chan, you really are a pervert, zura.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, white packet, pressing it into Yoshiko’s hand. “Here. Take this.”

Yoshiko squinted to read the label in the darkness, then sat up indignantly. “Suppressants? You had them the whole time?”

It was Hanamaru’s turn to blush. “W-Well you didn’t exactly give me time to tell you… I always carry them just in case you forget.”

Yoshiko rolled her eyes. “Yeah right!” Without another word, she tore open the package and swallowed the pills; they took effect almost instantaneously, and as she got up from the ground to pull her underwear back on, she could feel her heart rate slowing down to a normal speed again. She helped Hanamaru up and they brushed each other off, exiting the closet together.

Hanamaru’s hand was warm in hers as they made their way slowly back to the classroom. Yoshiko squeezed and playfully bumped her shoulder against her girlfriend, still basking in the afterglow of their little romp.

“Can we continue later?” she whispered in Hanamaru’s ear.

Hanamaru squeezed her hand back and nodded shyly. The time she spent giving Yoshiko a blowjob did not pass without any effect on her own body, and when she shifted her legs she could feel the dampness between them. She knew that the next few hours of school would be long - but they would be worth the wait.


End file.
